


献祭·nein

by SHIMIZU_honoka



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25647454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHIMIZU_honoka/pseuds/SHIMIZU_honoka
Summary: *CP：吉尔伽美什x远坂时臣。不拆不逆。雷者退散。*如果时臣知道了绮礼和闪闪要联合起来杀他的故事。*是多年以前写的那个《献祭》的nein版。简单来说就是用了和那个文一样的梗和基本一样的构成，但是按照现在的人物理解写了基本上不一样的故事。*人物理解真的和两三年前的那时候完全不一样。不管是闪闪还是时臣。所以虽然还是熟悉的配方，但会是完全不一样的味道。*至于哪个味道更好，交给读者的您去评判。
Relationships: Gilgamesh/Tohsaka Tokiomi
Kudos: 2





	1. 01-02

01

最后一滴红酒滴入杯中的时候，酒液还未有盈满一半儿。

泛着波纹的液面不稳地摇晃着。

他重重叹出一口气，将空掉了的酒瓶用木塞重新塞好，将之拿到酒柜前，和酒柜脚下的数只空酒瓶放在一起，然后打开酒柜，物色起里面的藏品。

……然而和刚才那一瓶同样牌子同样年代的酒已经没有了。

不想将不同的酒混合在一起，却也没有再开一瓶的兴致，他又是一声叹息地将酒柜关上，重新走回了桌边。

桌上那一杯不满的酒已然归于平静。一动不动的深红液面混着夜色的黑。

他端起那杯酒站到窗边，抿了一口酒液，视线望向窗外。

冬木的深夜无星无月。漫无边际的漆黑似乎将唇齿间的酒味也染得苦涩起来。

……而窗玻璃上倒映出的自己脸，却在这一片漆黑的衬托下显得尤其苍白。

意识到这一点，他扯着嘴角苦笑起来。玻璃上枕着夜色的倒影因为这个表情看起来更加阴惨。

他无可奈何地摇了摇头，拉上了窗帘转回身来，重心后靠，背部抵上了窗。

一阵寒意漫进脊骨，和面前一整个房间的冷清交相呼应。

只有时钟钟摆摆动的声音像是在刻意这里的冷清一般地，喀嚓，喀嚓。

他又抿了一口酒，将马上要脱口而出的又一声叹息含混着吞了下去。

……明天是和爱因兹贝伦面会交涉的日子。

他瞥了一眼不停聒噪的钟表，算着新的一天迫近的脚步，脑中机械地过着明天的计划。

为了不让圣杯流到外人手中而暂且采取的和爱因兹贝伦联手的谋略，如果顺利的话就能保证自己至少能走到离胜利最近的位置。所以，为了明天能做出万全的对应，今天也应该趁早歇息，养精蓄锐。

……只是。

——无聊啊，时臣。简直是太无聊的计策了。

刚才就在这个房间里，自己的servant——英雄王吉尔伽美什——对自己说过的话还回荡在耳边，语气中的鄙夷和不屑让他无论如何无法静下心来安然入眠。

……无聊、吗。

端着酒杯的手腕轻轻转了转，酒液晃出近似他唇角的苦涩弧度。

……从召唤出对方开始，对方对自己的评价就从一而终只有这一个词——这其实并没有什么。对于自己来说，一个道具同样的servant的评价什么的，本不应该对自己所定下的道路有任何影响的——本不该有任何影响才对的。

然而。

“……没有办法、反驳啊（反論、できないね）。”

不意间从唇边溜出来的话语最终全部融在了一口在唇齿间留下涩味的酒中。

02

远坂时臣是为了圣杯战争而将人生走成了一条没有分岔也不能回头的直路的男人。

生于御三家之一的魔术名门，却从小并没有被才能的女神所眷顾。即便如此，也凭靠自己的意志肩负起了远坂家积代的悲愿，走上了魔导的道路。

没有素养的话修炼就好，没有才能的话努力就好——在远坂家“随时持有余裕、保持优雅”的指针下，他抹去无数不为人知的血泪，也舍弃了无数珍贵的东西，纵然辛苦也从未后悔，一步一步笔直向前，直到成为了远坂家第五代可以挺直腰板示人的当主——同时也成为了一位正统而完美的魔术师。

优雅，自信，冷静，坚定——作为远坂的魔术师，这是他早已融入了自己骨血之中的东西。从无杂念，从不动摇，为了实现远坂家的悲愿而奉上自己的一切——这是魔术师远坂时臣自己做下了选择的、不需要有任何怀疑的，唯一可能的人生。

……本应该、是如此的。

最后一口酒液下肚，他将空掉了的酒杯放回了桌子上。杯底接触桌面轻微“叮”的一声，在空旷的房间里面竟显得无比突兀。

他抿紧了唇，觉得自己心中似乎也因为这声响而回荡起了恼人的回音。

……真是、不像样子。

重新坐回椅子上，有些脱力地靠上椅背。直到刚才还接触着窗玻璃的后背上一阵紧贴着皮肤的寒意，他不自然地抽动了一下肩膀。

……真的是，完全不像样子啊……

这样想着，他像放弃了什么似地慢慢阖上了双眼。

隔绝了外在世界的黑暗之中，那抹总是在自己面前留不下几句话便消失不见的金色跳跃得明显。

……本不应该有任何动摇的自己的心中，竟会产生了这样的缝隙、什么的啊……

和自己的从者不可能好好地相处——这一点，在自己召唤出对方之后不久，自己便已经清楚地察觉到了。

那是人类最古的王，最原初的英雄模本，最强的英灵，同时也是最无慈悲的裁定者。他以王者的姿态君临于世，并以整个世界为他的庭院，用那双似乎可以看透一切的鲜红眼眸见证这庭院中发生的所有福泽与罪业，并用那混着神性的血液为名对人世做出裁决。……只要是在他的庭院之中，便无法不逃脱他的审视与见证。

……只是，不巧，“魔术师”这种存在，却偏偏不在他视线所及的范围之内。

说到底，“魔术师”——或者说，作为御三家之一的传人的正统魔术师——所追求的东西根本处在世界之外。那所谓“根源之涡”的记录了所有过去、现在与未来的神秘所在归根结底不是人类之世可承担之物，如要到达那里，必然是要与人类之世进行决裂的。

而这自然，也就意外着与那王者所拥有、所见证的世界进行决裂。

所以，自己与那位王者，所走的路注定了是南辕北辙。人世的见证者与人世的背离者——就像水火一样不能相容的两种存在——就算是用“契约”这样虚伪的东西联系在一起，也没有任何互相认可的可能。

……不过，如果只是这样的话，还不至于自己烦恼至此。

他再度微微睁开眼睛。

夜色彻底沉淀的房间里面，早已看不出哪怕一丝丝那位王者曾经存在的痕迹。

就像是被黑暗刺痛了眼底的神经。他又一次慢慢落下了眼皮。

……自己也是、陷落了啊。

这样想着，他将一团郁结之气从鼻腔推出了身体。

……Servant这种存在，就算再怎么有着人类难以企及的强力，终究只是英灵座中记录的一个虚幻的分身罢了。

这样的分身，若在圣杯战争之中输掉的话自然不必说地会成为圣杯的祭品，就算是赢到最后的那个英灵也要为了根源的到达而遵从令咒之意将自身投入杯中，以此开启通向那世外神秘的道路。

所以说，就算自己和自己的英灵再怎样不合，只要能够赢到最后并且保证能用灵州让他自害，那么一切就都还在自己的掌握之中……才对的。

……只是，恰恰就是这个“才对的”，随着圣杯战争的推进，却变得愈发“不对”了起来。

——那个王者，不管在什么方面，都过于预想之外了。

孤傲，高洁，随性，自我……不管哪里都和作为魔术师的自己完全相反——

相反到自己甚至觉得他的存在开始变得耀眼了起来。

是该说人总是会被和自己相反的存在所吸引吗。抑或是该说，那样的存在无意中便激起了自己因为“魔术师”的身份而被掩藏在了心中某个角落的“人类性”呢。总而言之，不知不觉间，自己似乎开始在意起了那位王者的一举一动，并且因为他的一举一动而内心产生了动摇。

这是不可以有的事情。虽然是不可以有的事情。

……但等到自己意识到的时候，已经难以挽回了。

想看看他。想和他说说话。想让他看着自己。……想让他带领着自己回到那人类的箱庭。——多年压抑在内心深处的“人类的远坂时臣”每当接触到那一抹金色的时候都会忍不住地打破尘封已久的封印，浮上水面发出难以忽视的声音。

然而，“魔术师的远坂时臣”却不能允许他这样做。只要那个用着和普通人类无异的充满了情感的声音发出高鸣的远坂时臣出现，魔术师的远坂时臣就会用尽全力将之再一次按入水底深处。来来回回，循环往复。

就像是一场历史长久的拉锯战。一开始，骄傲的魔术师远坂时臣有着绝对的优势，能够毫不费力地将那仍然弱小的人类远坂时臣一次次地击退。但是后来，人类的一方似乎愈发获得了新生的力量，渐渐可以和魔术师的一方势均力敌。

……而现在，在夜深人静、孤身一人的时候，魔术师的一方似乎已经难以获得喘息的时机了。

“……这可真是、相当难办了啊……”

带着自嘲意味地轻念出这句话，听见自己的声音没有留下一点痕迹地迅速消散在了沉积的寂静之中。

……毫无办法。……不，确切地说应该是，自己不能采取任何办法、吗……

这样想着，他再一次地缓缓睁开双眼，目光游离地盯着淹没在夜色之中的天花板。

……就算是陷入了如此矛盾而苦痛的境地，自己也没有任何可能做出些改变现状的努力。毕竟，魔术师的路是自己选的，不管发生了什么以及将要发生什么，自己都只有继续走下去这一途。

没有岔路，不能回头。

……所以，即便那身为人类的自己用愈发高亢的声音发出呼唤，即使那身为人类裁定者的王用愈发冰冷的声音对自己说“无聊”——即使身为魔术师的自己也开始认为他说的完全正确不能反驳——自己也只能高仰头颅地一路前进。

——远坂时臣就是这样的存在，就只能是这样的存在，并且，从未后悔是这样的存在。

他最后长吐出一口气，站起身来，离开了书房，将空掉的酒杯和满屋子的冷清尽数关在了门后。


	2. 03-04

03

和爱因兹贝伦的面会非常顺利——一字不差地说出了自己的计策，也得到了对方暂时合作的认可，这样一来起码可以保证和对方对峙的时刻到来之前自己都没有了后顾之忧，可以说是完全符合自己预想的发展，几乎可以用完美来形容——

……除了全程一直如冰冷的利刃一样仿佛要将自己脊背洞穿的、王的眼神之外。

因为最近一直的休息不足而隐隐作痛的额角，更加剧烈地刺痛起来了。

在整个会面中，王出乎自己意料地安静配合着自己，站在自己的背后一段距离一言不发地见证了他一直在说“无聊”的结盟的全过程。大概在外人看来，这个有着犯规一般强大能力的servant确实在为自己所用吧。但是只有他自己知道，在整个过程中，那位看似顺从的王者看向自己的眼神是多么的鄙夷与不屑。

……这甚至不需要回头看。因为那位王者身上传来的气息——不，或许该说，即便感受不到气息，他也能如此确信。

因为对方从召唤之日开始，就没从没有用过那之外的眼神看过自己。

心脏难以忽视地随着突突跳动的额角一起疼痛起来了。

……啊啊，真是可悲。

尽管表面上，魔术师的远坂时臣仍然做着一言一行无懈可击的应对，但是他的心底，那个人类的远坂时臣，却一直在发出近似于呜咽的悲呼。

……简直没有比这更可悲的事情了。因为自己的坚持而得不到对方的理解，并且也不能放弃自己的坚持以求取对方的理解，却在这里擅自因为对方的不理解而感到悲伤什么的——远坂家历代先祖若是看到这样的自己，都会露出鄙夷的嗤笑吧，嗤笑自己的软弱与矮小，嗤笑自己不管是人类还是魔术师都没能终其究竟的半吊子水平。

只是。……只是。

尽管如此。尽管自己痛至骨髓地清楚自己不能再这样动摇下去了，自己仍然还是会忍不住、忍不住地想：

——自己大概，这辈子，都无法在那位王者端正的容颜上，见到哪怕一丝丝柔和的笑意了吧……

“……师。时臣师。”

低沉的声音在耳畔响起，将他愈发陷入漩涡的思绪拉回了岸上。

他这才回神，眨眨眼睛，发现自己仍然站在教堂之中。

爱因兹贝伦一行早已离去，而背后的王者也不知何时消散了形迹。偌大的教堂里面，只有他和他的弟子久久伫立。

空气阴郁而沉闷。弟子的声音在这样的空气里面似乎也带上了些难以解明的阴沉。

“……啊、啊啊，绮礼。抱歉呢，走神了。”

转过身去，面向一直站在自己侧后方的弟子，努力扯起一层微笑，道。

而弟子仍然没有什么称得上是表情的表情。只是脸庞上始终落着昏暗的光线照不亮的阴影。

“……不，我并不在意。倒是导师您，似乎精神不佳，是发生了什么事吗。”

……真的是非常好的弟子。即便在这种情况下也会关心自己的身体。

他苦笑着摇了摇头。虽然疼痛随着自己摇头的动作晃荡在脑袋里，但他还是强打精神起了精神，道：

“……没关系，只是偶尔的睡眠不足，你不用在意的。”

而后轻吐出一口燥热的气，又道：

“……倒是绮礼，真是不好意思呢。明明之前麻烦了你那么多事情，可现在却要让你以这样的形式彻底退出战争什么的……”

停下来，稍微观察了一下对方的表情，却除了阴影之外没有读取出任何东西。

“……你应该不会为此而怀恨为师吧？”

“……”

对方的返答微妙地延迟了半秒。

“不会。吾师。”

听不出放松也听不出遗憾的语气。

他看着弟子没于阴影中的面庞，突然觉得额角的隐痛开始变成钝痛，并且一路向着身体内侧蔓延。

他抿了抿唇，虽然总觉得还有些难以放心，但却又无法调和已经开始发出在耳内鸣叫的疼痛感，于是只是点点头，说了一声“那就好”，然后稍微有些急躁地离开了教会。

04

……绮礼的事情，果然还是不能完全放心。

回到自己的宅邸的他坐回书房，想要处理一些作为冬木管理者需要处理的文件，却因为始终消退不去的头痛与萦绕在自己脑海中的违和感而无论如何不能静下心来。

将手头的文件向桌案深处一推，他脱力地靠上了椅背。

……那个孩子确实是个非常好的弟子。认真、细致、可靠、理解力也极高，不管是魔术修习期间还是圣杯战争期间，都帮了自己很多的忙。如果没有他，自己能不能这样顺利地走到今天这一步都是未知数。

……然而自己却在这样的时刻，以那样和外人协约的形式逼迫他彻底退出了。

果然，这样做还是欠妥的吗。

回想着今天和爱因兹贝伦的会面以及会面之后弟子的反应，他长吐出一口气，伸手用指尖揉了揉眉心。

……虽然那孩子一直在说他并没有参加圣杯战争的理由，也没有要实现的愿望，但不管怎么样，这样的退场也许他都难以接受。……如果真是这样的话，作为老师，也许也应该多和他谈一谈才好的。

但是。

“……现在这样的状态，不管从哪个方面想，都不是找他谈话的好时机啊……”

夹杂着叹息地自语出这句话，他的目光有些茫然地飘在天花板上。

……身体不适。没有servant的保护。表面上已经和绮礼脱离了关系。而且，就算真的和对方谈起话来，按照对方的性子，大概也不会对自己吐露半分不满……这样一想，自己去找绮礼谈话无论如何都不是上策。但是，即便如此，还是很在意对方的状态。——不管怎么说是跟了自己三年的弟子，如果让对方就这么充满遗恨地离开日本，即便是自己也会觉得过意不去。

……那么，姑且先放一只使魔，探听一下对方的动态吗。

最终，他得出了这样的结论，然后没有过多地犹豫便将这个想法付诸了实践，把一只使魔放入了已悄然降临的夜色之中。

——然后他便听到了，那最不该听到的对话。

“……圣杯现在还是在对你招手，并且你自己现在，也希望能继续战斗下去吧。”

王的声音。王的、听起来似乎很是愉快的声音，从绮礼的房间里，随着由自己的使魔发来的情报传进耳朵。

“……自我懂事以来，就是为了唯一的探索而活着，虚度光阴，忍受痛苦……然而没有比现在让我觉得，更接近‘答案’的时候了。”

弟子的声音。和在自己面前总是沉着镇定的样子不同、有着明显的情绪起伏的声音。而其内容，也是他从未和自己提起过的，沉重的痛苦。

“都自省到这个地步了，你还在迷惘什么？”

王问。语气轻慢而挑拨。

沉默。

他坐在桌前，绷直脊背，在这一片突如其来的沉默中咬紧了下唇。

……在因为什么而迷惘纠结的弟子。对这样的弟子进行诱导的王。——最信任却发现其实毫无了解的两个人。

在自己目所不及的地方开始脱离轨道的战争。

手指交扣，手心冰凉。额头上渗出一层薄汗，却也没有应有的温度。

……这、到底是。

电话声响，他身上一个激灵。弟子接起电话的几句低语，而后又是电话挂断的声音。

几秒间隔。

“已经查到了爱因兹贝伦人等的据点了。”

弟子这样说。

还没等自己反应过来，王的大笑便占据了自己已然混乱的思绪。

“啊哈哈哈绮礼，你这家伙……这就说明，你已经决心继续下去了吧？”

……继续下去？

“可是我还有疑问，也有停下来的方法。但就结果来看，英雄王，就像你所说的，像我这样的人，只知道一直不停追寻下去的方法……”

“那是什么？”

“父亲留给我的，约翰福音书……”

……这也就是说……

“可是绮礼，我就直说了，有个严重的问题……如果你是自愿参加圣杯战争的，那远坂时臣终于是你的敌人了……”

……

“……也就是说你现在和敌人的从者毫无防备地共处一室，这不就是无路可逃了吗？”

……绮礼、……

“这也并非如此。我也准备了活命讨饶的办法。”

……等等。绮礼，你莫不是要——

“——吉尔伽美什，就让我来告诉你，连你也不知道的这圣杯战争的真相。”

有什么极冷的东西在身体之中炸裂了。

“……这个所谓冬木的仪式，就是一起献上七个英灵的魂魄，来让通往根源的洞穴净空的尝试……”

……不，绮礼。

“……藉由杀害7个从者来启动大圣杯——全部7个，你懂吧。”

不要，不要再继续说了……

“所以吾师才会那般不舍得消耗令咒……”

不能、不能再继续说了……再说下去的话、再说下去的话……

“——因为他打算在所有的战斗结束之后，让自己的从者自尽时使用。”

空白。

耳中由于弟子的话语而回荡起嗡嗡的鸣响，但脑中却一片抽离的空白。

“……你是说，时臣一直以来对我表现的忠诚，都是在做戏？”

……

“……我是说，从结果来看，吾师连骨髓都是‘魔术师’。就算崇拜英灵，也不会对偶像保持幻想。”

……

“……可恶的时臣……到最后终于展现了优点……”

……

“看来这个无聊的男人，也终于可以取悦我了啊。”

似乎连呼吸的方法都忘记了。


	3. 05-06

05

陷入了完完全全的混乱。

远坂时臣一直对于突发的事件不拿手，但是这样丧失了全部冷静的混乱却是第一次。

……自己被、背叛了。

世界中的其它所有事情似乎都不再具有意义，只有这一个事实在他的脑子里面不停地旋转。就像是一种摆脱不了的诅咒，不断回荡的“背叛”二字带着巨大的魔性和本就盘踞在他脑中的疼痛纠缠在一起，顺着后颈直接侵入到他的身体之中。气管，肺部，胃，甚至心脏——所有这些地方就像不再是他自己的一部分一样变得冰冷，他觉得此时自己只要张开口就有不是自己想要发出的悲鸣满溢而出。

他坐在桌前，双手紧紧捂住口部，双眼徒劳地大睁着，却无法在熟悉又陌生的房间风景中得到丝毫安慰。

……绮礼对王说出了自己的计划。

……王知道了自己的计划。

……绮礼想要背叛自己。

……王也想要让绮礼背叛自己。

……自己也许很快、就会因这两个自己最信任的人而，死去。

胃里有什么泛着寒气的东西毫不容情地涌上来了。

紧紧咬住自己手心上的肉，他用尽全身的力气试图找回呼吸的频率。

……怎么办。怎么办怎么办现在该怎么办。

颤抖的气息中，他一遍一遍这样问着自己。

……绮礼和王想要杀死自己。那么自己要么逃，要么反抗。然而作为远坂家当主的自尊让他无论如何做不出逃走的决定，但反抗……凭自己的力量又似乎起不到任何作用。——说到底，让自己对已经认定成家族一般存在的绮礼和在内心悄悄敬慕着的王下手，自己大概根本就无法做到。

……那么。

重重扎了一下眼睛，他觉得身体里面有什么东西瞬间沉下去了。

……自己果然，还是会死吗。

——魔术师远坂时臣，很快就会因为自己最信任的两个人而死去了。

如同丧钟敲响一般，这个事实带着不容忽视的沉重回响刻在了他的脑中。

然而，意外的是，在丧钟不断的回声之中，他却出乎意料地冷静下来了。

……啊啊，是么。是这样么。身为魔术师的自己，在这场自己奉上了全部人生的战争中，竟然就要这样悲惨地死去了啊。

蔓延在五脏六腑之中的疼痛的爪牙像是收到了退却的信号一般收敛了气焰，甚至连一直缠绕在耳间的嗡鸣都安静下来了。

松开了咬住手心的牙关，他在唇角勾起一个夹杂着叹息的苦笑。

……尽管提前知道了那两人的计策也最终只能毫无还手之力地等待自己的终焉。真是悲惨又不值一提的退场。——魔术师的远坂时臣，不论怎样努力构建那个完美无缺的外壳，最终也不过落得这样一个零落残缺的下场吗。

苦笑变成嘲笑，却在一会儿之后，又开始慢慢地发生了些变化。

……如果。

他想。抬起头来环视了一圈儿这个被各种魔导书籍填满的书斋，在一种难以言说的置身事外感之中恍惚地眨了几下双眼。

……如果，魔术师的远坂时臣终将一事无成——如果，无足轻重的死亡已经是身为魔术师的自己被注定了的命运。

……那么。

这样想着，心中竟有什么东西带着不合时宜的雀跃蒸腾起来了。

而他心里清楚，那是那个属于“人类”的自己的，终于被解放了之后发出的声音。

……是了。是这样了。

不再被任何枷锁所束缚的声音变得愈发鼓噪，他也不再做任何抵抗地任凭那声音发出充满他整个胸腔的呼号。

……如果说，魔术师的自己注定死亡。那么。

在那再也无法忽视也没有必要再忽视的呼号之中，他轻巧地上扬了唇角。

——那么，就让身为人类的自己最后任性一次，大概也没有关系了吧。

放松了全身力量地后仰到椅背上，他竟发自心底愉快地笑出了声来。

06

绮礼来访的时候夜仍未明。窗外开始微微擦起光亮的天幕泛着坚硬的冷意。

他看着坐在自己对面的弟子，无法从他毫无表情的脸上读取出任何异常的讯息。

“……”

轻吐出一口气，他笑着摇了摇头，平静地开了口。

“绮礼，这次叫你来，首先是要把这个交给你。”

说着，将桌子上的一个细长的木盒推到了对方面前。

“打开看看吧。”

“……是。”

对方顺从地拿起盒子，慢慢打开。

他在对方的脸上看到了一些反射的寒光。

“……这个是……”

“金丹剑。为了纪念你从我这里学成的礼物。不要介意地收下吧。”

一边说，一边又从怀中拿出一个信封，放到了对方面前，却暂时没有移开压在信封上的手指。

“而且，这个也想交付给你……但是在那之前，绮礼，你能答应我一件事吗？”

“……是什么？”

“无论发生什么，都不会做对葵和凛不利的事情，这样。”

“……”

对方稍微眯了一下眼，似乎是在思考自己这话之中的含义，但最终还是点了一下头，沉声道：

“……可以，吾师。”

“那么，这个也就可以交给你了啊。”

将手指从信封上移开，他仍然笑眯眯地看着对方。

“不管怎么说，你也是我无比骄傲的弟子……这之后照顾葵和凛的任务，除了你，也没有别人可以托付了……”

“……”

男人这一次是确确实实地皱了一下眉。

“……时臣师？”

他摇了摇头，小小清了一下嗓子，咳掉刚才产生于声音里面的些许动摇。

“……不，没什么。只是以防万一。如果你能答应下来就最好不过了。”

“……”

男人的目光在那信封和自己脸上又兜了一圈，最后还是拿起了信封，道：

“……是的。我明白了。”

“那么，就好。”

他轻点了一下头，看着对面似乎也在困惑什么的弟子，想了想，突然又出声唤道：

“……绮礼。”

“是，还有何吩咐？吾师。”

“……”

他打量着对方，打量着对方眉眼之中自己三年都没有读懂过的阴影，有些无奈又有些自嘲地笑起来，轻声道：

“……对不起呢。”

——一次都没有好好地面对身为人类的你。

后面这半句没有说出口。只见男人神色间的困惑更加浓重起来。

“……师啊，到底……”

“不，没有什么。只是我自说自话罢了，不要在意。”

打断对方的疑问，用略显强硬的态度告诉对方不要再追问。对方一时露出了不平不满的表情，但却又很快恢复了平静。

“……是的，吾师。”

并且仍旧无比顺从。

……真是的，这个孩子到底心里在想些什么呢……

虽然心知自己的生命大约已然进入了倒数的阶段，但却仍然忍不住地这么想了。

……这样说起来，不能再好好地了解这孩子的事情，大概也是一个遗憾啊……

明知自己大约将要殒命于对方手上，却还是会有这样的想法什么的，自己心里也明白，即便是作为总体而言对身边亲近的人都会很甜的魔术师，大概也是太过分了一点。

……又或许，身为人类的自己看来比身为魔术师的自己还要更天真也说不定。

“……时臣师？”

许是这样东想西想的时候脸上露出了一些之前不曾露出过的表情，对面的弟子又不明所以地出声唤了自己。

他再一次摇了摇头，安定了一下心神，道：

“不，没有什么。……比起这个，绮礼。”

顿了顿。

“现在能请你稍微离席一下吗？”

“……？”

“我有一些事情想要单独和王谈一谈。……啊，不过应该不会太久，你可以先去客厅歇息一下。等我谈完了还会再与你好好告别的。”

面对对方愈发疑虑起来的眼神，他只是这样不疾不徐地道，并且用眼神催促着对方的离开。

而对方终究只能说着“明白了”而有些难以释怀地离开了客厅。

就在对方将门关上的那一刻。

“——王，您在那里的吧？”

他觉得自己的声音里面有着让自己都吃惊的平静，而自己的心底，却是自己都难以抑制的欢悦。

“……怎么了。”

金色的粒子在面前汇聚，不消一会儿，王便以日常的打扮出现在了自己对面的沙发上。

……啊啊，这位王者真的是，不管穿什么衣服、做什么动作，都如此得好看。

心中不再有任何芥蒂地这样想着，他也丝毫不再回收自己放在对方脸上的眼神，就这么直视着对方，道：

“不，其实也没什么。只是就是想这样，和王说说话，而已。”

“……”

金色的王者细眉一蹙，红瞳之中的光芒冰冷尖锐。

“……你很奇怪啊，时臣。——你在企图什么（何を企んでいる）。”

面对这样丝毫不留情面的质问，他却毫不退缩，只是微笑着道：

“企图什么的，哪里有那样危险的事情（企んでいるなど、そんな物騒な）。……不是说了么，我真的只是想和王说说话，仅此而已啊。”

“……”

又是一圈儿上上下下的审视。过后，王者一声无谓的轻哼。

“……嘛，也好。你想说什么。”

“……”

他看着面前的王者，在心中稍微斟酌了一下字句。

“——我会、被杀死的吧？”

在说出这话的一瞬间，看见王者的面部表情一下子僵住，却又在下一秒邪气地笑起来了。

“什么啊，果然你已经知道了吗。”

王者说，丝毫没有掩盖自己计谋的打算。

他挑了挑眉。

“哦呀？原来王已经知道计划败露的事情了吗。”

“哼，你们魔术师用的那些拙劣的小道具的气息，身为王的我难道还能感受不出来？而且刚才你和绮礼的交谈也听起来很奇怪，基本上一听就能确信你肯定是知道一些什么了啊。”

这样说着，一声嗤笑。

“然而这又怎么了。说什么败露不败露，其实都不会有任何意义吧。不管你知道还是不知道接下来要发生的事情，只要是我愿意让它发生的，你就没有任何抵抗的余地——你也是知道这一点才会刚才和绮礼说了那些话的，不是吗？”

“诶诶，确实是如此呢。”

他这样大方承认。王者则危险地眯起了双眼。

“所以说，怎么？到了这个节骨眼上来向本王求命讨饶吗？——可先告诉你，王的宽容可不是那么廉价的东西啊。”

“诶诶，我自然明白。并且也从未想过要那样做。”

毫不迟疑地说出这样的话，让王者的表情变得更加微妙起来。

“那么你又想要做什么？”

“……是呢。”

他歪起头来想了想，道：

“我只是想斗胆问问王，我有被您亲手杀掉的可能吗？”

刹那间，空气似是都凝结起来了。

“你这厮，先去掂掂自己有几斤几两（貴様、分を弁えろよ）。”

王者绷着脸，厉声道。

“区区一个在心中暗藏叛意的魔术师，竟然还想让身为王的我亲自动手？”

他却轻摇了一下头，不顾洒在自己全身的怒意，只是不卑不亢地道：

“不，不是这样。身为魔术师的我，自然明白自己也是没有资格要求王的裁决的。”

“那么你又是什么意思？”

“……我的意思是。”

停下来，缓了口气，柔和地微笑。

“我的意思是，如果是身为人类的我的话，有可能得到王恩赐的死亡吗？”

王者脸上的冷酷与鄙夷慢慢转成了狐疑。

“……这是、什么意思。”

“字面上的意思啊，吾王。”

他说，语气中没有任何的动摇。

“如果我抛弃魔术师的身份，单纯作为一个人类而站在您面前的话，您会愿意宽大地亲手赐予我死亡吗？”

“……”

王者审视的目光又是上下几圈儿。

“……你是说，你要自愿放弃当什么‘魔术师’了。”

“是的。”

“想以一个‘人类’的身份，由我赐予死亡。”

“是的。”

“……那么你就试着说说吧。”

一抹邪气的笑意爬上了王者的嘴角。

“身为‘人类’的你又有什么资格让我亲自动手？”

“——我倾慕着您，王。”

………………

“……什么？”

没有任何间隔的问答之后是一段长长的间隔。而在长长的间隔之后又只有王者这一声不得要领的疑问。

……原来，这个人也是能够做出这样普通的反应的啊。

他看着对方脸上单纯的震惊与疑惑，抿起唇低声笑了起来。

“所以说，就是这样啊——我倾慕着您啊，吾王。”

“……你这厮，精神还正常吗（貴様、正気か）？

“诶诶，当然。”

他忍着笑，道。

“再正常不过了。”

“……那么这为何又是我杀死你的理由？”

“……是呢。”

他整理了一下思绪，道。

“身为人类的我一直爱慕着您，也一直享受着您对我的宽大。然而，即便如此，我还是一直执意选择了魔术师的道路，想要违背自己身为人类的本愿，也背叛您一直对我的宽容，追求世界外部的东西，并且最后将您投入到那个容器之中，实在是愚蠢又弱小……这样的理由，不行吗？”

顿了顿。

“凭借这样的理由，可否求得王亲自动手的恩泽呢？”

半晌。

“……哈，无聊。”

王者撇了撇嘴，吐出了这样的话。

一直保持着平静的心脏就在此时像是被针扎一样疼起来了。

“……王、”

“我可不会因为这样的理由就处死人啊，时臣。”

王者摆了摆手，大咧咧地从沙发上站起身来，懒懒散散地道。

“所以说，会觉得因为这样的事情我就愿意轻易给予你死亡的你也是——不，还是不说了。”

一边说，一边向房门的方向走去。

“如果想说的就只是这样的话，那我就去叫绮礼回来了啊？”

“……”

他愣坐在原地，看着王者离开的背影，感觉到刚才以来自己所有的气势、所有的期待——所有的所有——都一下子丧失殆尽了。

只觉得，心上像是被彻底开了一个洞一样，灌进冬日清晨的冷风。

……啊啊，是么。是这样么。果然，哪怕是身为人类的自己，也没有资格求得他的哪怕一点恩惠吗……

看来，这个“想要成为人类”的自己，也只不过是个半吊子而已啊——

“……王。”

嘴角吊起自嘲的笑意，放在大腿上的双手紧紧握成了拳头，咬了咬下唇。

“……那么，就再有一句话。”

“……什么。”

“……将您、”

吸气，呼气，尽量让自己保持微笑，努力抹平声音中无可抑制的颤抖。

“……将您召唤出来，是我一生最大的荣幸。”

王者没有回答。金色的粒子转瞬便消失在了空气当中。

他脱力般地瘫在了沙发之中，阖上眼帘，流下了昨晚以来——不，确切地说应该是成为魔术师以来的，第一滴眼泪。

接下来的事情于他来说不再带有任何实感。绮礼回到房间，最后对绮礼进行了几句嘱托，然后说着“不耽误你了，以免延误飞机”地起身，将后背尽数留给了绮礼——

然后在“本来就没有预约什么飞机票”的声音之中，感受到了来自背部的剧痛。

……啊啊……

在视线开始模糊之际，他下意识地去搜寻那抹金色，却只搜到了一房间的虚空。

……多么不像样子的终末啊。魔术师和人类两方都完全没有被人承认地离去什么的……

闭上双眼，在逐渐涣散的意识之中，他用尽最后的力气，这样想了。

——如果，能再有一次机会的话，自己是多么想作为王之庭院中的一个普通的人类，和他一起生活下去啊——

所有的一切，都结束了。


	4. 07终

07

意识在黑暗的河流上漂浮，冷而无助。

……这是、要去向何方呢。

不清楚，不明了。周身的黑暗就像是牢笼，将所有方向全部桎梏。

……啊啊，如果这样下去的话，大概……

下沉。下沉。冰冷的暗河仿佛没有底一般的深。他就在这无尽的水中不断地下沉。

下沉。

下——

光。

不知道是哪里来的光源，可偏偏就是看到了光，从水面上方照了进来。

金色的、耀眼的，光芒。

一种难以言说的温暖，将他不由分说地环抱。

冰冷和黑暗都被扫荡一空。他身处这一片光芒之中，觉得那股暖流正不断涌进胸口，并如春水般化向全身。

上浮。

上浮。

就像是被什么外力拉扯着一样，他觉得自己开始上浮。向着这密闭空间的出口——向着那光的来源。

……啊啊……这是……

遵循着从内心深处生发的最原始的冲动，他汇集起全部的力气，向那金色伸出了手——

由模糊逐渐转为清晰的、熟悉的天井。

他迟缓地阖上了眼皮，又再一次睁开。

……这、是……

“——醒了吗。”

仿佛从头顶敲进脑中的声音。他完全还没有恢复运作的意识登时发出了一片嗡鸣。

并不怎么自在地缓慢将头转向了声音的来处。

鲜明到几乎突兀的金红颜色刺得他眼底生生地疼。

“……、……”

张开口，却全然不知应该发出什么样的声音，于是只得在片刻之后又悻悻地闭上。

金红发出了一声轻声的哼笑。

“怎么，只不过是去地狱门口走了一遭，就连脑子都坏掉了吗？”

“……”

脑海中的嗡鸣终于开始褪去。就像海水退潮，留下一片冰冷的空地。

“……王。”

努力找回的声音发出的第一声是这个无比简单却又过于复杂的单字。他觉得自己喉头的震动几乎传到心脏，让那里也带着疼痛地颤抖起来。

王者上扬着嘴角，表情玩味。

“哦哦，终于反应过来了吗。”

……并似乎还有些说不出的柔和。

“可让我等好久了啊，时臣。”

“……”

……哪里、不对。

他看着对方熟悉又陌生的脸孔，感到一片茫然。

“……王，这、到底、……”

问到一半儿却又收了声。他发现自己甚至不确定到底应不应该问出这样的问题。

……本该死去却又活了的自己的。本该彻底放弃了自己却又这样等在自己床前的英雄王。

一切的一切都过于违和，让所有的疑问都变得不伦不类。

然而。

“什么，就是如你所认知到的这样啊。”

王者却似乎丝毫不介意自己不完全的问题——不仅不介意，甚至还看起来很是愉快地径自解释了起来。

“绮礼杀了你，但是你却没有死。——王之财宝里面的秘药可是很珍贵的，你可要记得五体投地地感激本王啊。”

……王之财宝。秘药。

…………怎么会。

“瞧你那张写满了难以置信的脸。”

……这是当然的吧。毕竟、毕竟……

“啊啊是啊。我是想要让你死来着。但是那又怎么了？这和我会救你是不矛盾的吧。”

……在说什么啊。完全不能明白啊。

“哼，还不明白吗。”

……说什么明不明白的——

“说是想要放弃做‘魔术师’，转而当一个‘人类’的，可是你吧？”

“………………诶？”

终于忍不住地用仍然暗哑的声音发出了听起来很蠢的音节。

王者挑了挑眉，调笑的表情里面仍然有着自己从未见过的暖意。

“干嘛摆出那一副傻兮兮的表情。说过那样的话的确实是你自己吧？”

他先是愣愣眨了眨眼，然后慌张点了一下头。

“……诶诶、是这样、虽然……但是”

“所以我就给了你一个机会啊。”

王者说，说得理所当然。

“适当地满足臣下的愿望也是身为王者的职责啊。”

“……诶、诶……？”

“怎么，还没明白过来吗？真是愚笨得不得了的臣下啊。”

虽然说着这样的话，但脸上愉快的表情却没有减损半分。王者就这样弯着眉眼看着自己，朗声道：

“——我让绮礼杀了身为魔术师的你，然后又将身为人类的你救了回来。——这样说，明白了吗？”

……

…………

………………

“……诶、”

终于理解了这话里面的含义却因为过于震惊连像样的惊叹都无法发出，抿起双唇尽量让自己不要说出过于失态的话，但过了一会儿还是忍不住地小心张口。

“……所以说、这之前王才会说出‘不会亲手给予我死亡’的话。因为王想让魔术师的我被绮礼杀死，但却又想让人类的我活下去……这样吗。”

“啊啊。”

“……”

仍然有很多问题在脑子里面飞快地闪过，但是在王者过于笃定的眼神下似乎都没有了问出口的必要。

只有最后一个问题。

“……可以问一问、为何会这样吗……？（…何故、とお聞きしてもよろしいでしょうか…？）”

将之小心翼翼地说出口，却得到了王者轻巧的耸肩哼笑。

“什么，并不是什么复杂的事情啊。”

鲜红色眼眸盯着自己，其中有着令自己感到惶恐的热度。

“——只是觉得身为‘人类’的你很有趣罢了。”

……

“……有趣、什么的……”

今天从醒来开始，似乎就只有一直被过于出乎预料的意外震惊的份儿了。

“但是之前您一直……”

“‘那个’还只是那个无聊的魔术师吧？”

王者撇了撇嘴，露出和身边普通人类无异、但自己却是第一次见到的有些孩子气的表情。

“‘那个’确实是很无聊啊，时臣。所以说到底还是你的错啊——明明心里藏有这么有趣的东西却用那样无聊的外壳掩藏住什么的，即便是我也差点就看漏了啊。……但是，嘛，‘那个’已经死掉了所以也就算了。这以后可别再把有趣的东西藏起来了啊，时臣？”

“……”

眨眨眼，又眨眨眼。

“……有趣的东西……”

“怎么，就这么短时间，就已经忘了吗？”

王者说，语气愉悦地上扬。

“你不是说过，你在倾慕着我吗？”

有什么滚烫的东西一下子便冲上脸颊了。

“那、那个是、——！”

一个着急便想坐起身来进行辩解，但只是稍微一用力便感觉到背上一阵撕扯般的疼痛而后便又不像样子地跌回了床上。即便如此也挣扎着想要用胳膊肘支撑着坐起身来，但却无比意外地在肩膀上感受到了王者手心的温度。

那些辩解的话一下子便也都飘散到九霄云外了。

“……王、王……？”

“别随便乱动。伤口虽然堵上了，但是还没有完全愈合。可别白白浪费了我的秘药的功效啊。”

这样说着，手上一个用力将自己按回了床上，并且在自己因为这种几乎可以称为“关心”的举动而陷入更深刻的混乱之前又道：

“比起那个，怎么？之前你说过的那话，现在难道要说是假的吗。”

“……没有那样的事情啊！”

又不自觉地扭动了一下身子却仍然被按着肩膀，于是只得涨红着脸，抬高了声音进行反论。

“只是……只是，那个时候完全是一心求死才会下定决心说出那样的话……还能像现在这样和王对话什么的……”

越说越觉得滚烫的羞耻心在全身不停蔓延，于是终于还是把音量越来越小的话语咬碎在了唇齿间。

然而王者看着自己的表情却是坏心的兴趣盎然，也不再说话，似乎刻意等着自己尴尬之中的下文。

按在自己肩膀上的手心上似乎有了些和刚才意味不同的重量。

他困扰地眯起双眼，目光些许游移。

“……说到底，为何王会像现在这样……那样不敬的说法……”

突然想起什么地停下来，茫然地打量了一会儿对方，才继续道：

“……这也都是因为‘有趣’、吗……？”

“嘛，简单来说，是这样吧。在那样无聊的外壳下掩藏着如此有趣的东西什么的，未来稍加琢磨一定大有可为。……而且。”

王者说，双眼弯起意味深长的弧度。

“而且，在说那些话的时候的你的表情，可是十分绝妙啊。——还有这双眼睛。”

说着，按在肩头的手不动声色地滑上来，指尖沿着自己的眼眶划了一圈。

“一直以来都觉得这眼睛有着很漂亮的颜色——”

手指离开，留下了几近灼伤的温度与触感。

“而只有在你说那些话的时候，这里面才有了与这颜色相配的光芒了啊。”

呆愣地大睁着双眼盯了对方一会儿，而后终于明白了什么地忽地紧紧阖上了眼帘，并抬起右手将小臂压在了脸上。

虽然心中还残存在某处的理智告诉自己在王的面前做出这样的动作十分失礼，但脑子里面伴着对方话语回音的一片嗡嗡鸣响已经让自己顾不上这许多了。

……总觉得、所有一切都变得太异乎寻常，异乎寻常到完全不知道该做出怎样的反应才好了。

——自己的那个向死的告白被王承认了（王が良しとした）。

——所以王让绮礼杀死了身为魔术师的自己，又亲手救了身为人类自己。

——自己还活着。并且，王还在自己身边。

——自己接下来可以作为一个人类和王一起——

“……等、等一下。”

思维进行到这里的时候终于想起一件无比重要的事情的他又一下子睁开了双眼，挪开挡在脸前的右臂，看向了自己的右手背。

然后因为映入眼帘的红色纹样而一时怔住。

“这是……”

“正如你所见到的,是令咒。虽然表面上已经向教会申告了‘远坂时臣死亡’的消息，但契约还是维持着原来的样子。”

“这又是为何……”

“嘛，本来确实是想杀死你之后和绮礼重新缔结契约的啊。”

王者毫不避讳地大方说道。

“但是现在我又改变主意了。——毋宁说，时臣，根据你的表现，到时候将圣杯赏赐给你也不是不可能啊。”

“……可是……”

“可不要说出什么‘既然登陆了死亡就没有办法参战’这样无聊的话来啊，时臣。我可不是这个意思。”

还没有说出自己的疑惑被因为这样的警告而收了声。迷茫地看向对方，却看到对方嘴角勾起的诡魅笑容。

“表面上的死亡和实际上残留的契约——这个意味还不明白吗，时臣？”

对方说，傲气凌人地微微抬起下巴，居高临下地看着自己。

“你之后只要作为我的臣下好好取悦我就可以了啊——如果能够让我认真地看向你的话，那个时候我也就认真地考虑一下将圣杯赐予你这件事吧。”

冗长的空白。

然后。

“……啊啊……”

刚刚想要放下的右手又一次挡在了脸上。

“……您可真的是、强硬的人啊（貴方は本当に、強引な方でした）。……而且不巧，我又不曾有拒绝您的方法（それに生憎、私は貴方を拒絶する術を持ち合わせていなく）……”

听见了从唇间流出的轻笑声。

他在手背的遮挡下使劲闭了闭眼，然后长长吐出一口气，微微将手移开一些，虽然仍然感到困难但还是努力地将目光聚焦在对方的脸上，道。

“……不过，只有一件事情，我想需要向您订正一下。”

“哦？是什么？”

“……如果、”

短暂停顿，又鼓起勇气继续张口。

“如果真的有一天，您能够‘认真地看向我’的话——”

“——那么就在那一天‘人类远坂时臣’的愿望就全部实现了吧——所以圣杯也就，再也没有需要了啊。”

微微睁大，又随即弯成充满兴味的弧度的鲜红。

“还真会说啊（言うではないか）。”

鲜红之中亮起的，载着自己的倒影的光。

“我很期待啊，时臣。”

而自己则在那光芒中，久违地、真心地微笑起来了。

“是的。——吾王。”

然后，他的全新的人生，就此开始了。

Fin.


End file.
